Alive
by ThePotterhead24
Summary: Sam Goldstein. C'est cette fille bizarre, qu'on n'a jamais vu parler à personne. Regulus Black. Les Serpentard l'adulent, les autres l'évitent. Ils sont complètement paumés au milieu des jugements, des faux-semblants et des faux amis. Rien n'intéresse Sam. Regulus veut juste quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher. Mais même s'ils se trouvaient l'un l'autre... Il y a ce truc que Regulus cache.
1. Prologue: l'indifférence

_**Voilà, alors je vous présente une histoire qui m'est venue d'un coup et que j'ai eu très envie d'écrire. Ce sera certainement une multichap, mais seulement si ça vous plaît. Si je me rends compte que c'est stupide, je ne continuerai certainement pas :P Donc, bon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Comme vous avez sans doute pu le voir, ce sera une Regulus/OC dans les chapitres suivants, celui-ci étant une sorte de prologue. Si vous passez sur cette histoire, n'hésiter surtout pas à reviewer, même si c'est pour critiquer, ça ne me pose aucun problème et ça me permettra au moins de m'améliorer. Bon, je sais que cet A/N est déjà beaucoup trop long, alors je vous laisse lire ^^**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_Quand j'étais petite, on m'a mille fois demandé ce que je voulais faire plus tard. Et à chaque fois, invariablement, je répondais que je ne savais pas. En réalité, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer grande. Quand certaines filles se racontaient des rêves d'amour, de célébrité et de beauté, moi je n'y arrivais pas. Il n'y avait pas une seule chose que je m'imaginais faire. Alors j'ai été soulagée quand j'ai enfin montré des signes de magie, vers mes sept ans. C'était à mon anniversaire, et je me faisais harceler par ma tante parce que mes cheveux n'étaient pas assez bien coiffés. J'ai entendu un hurlement, et je me suis rendu compte que ses propres cheveux étaient en train de brûler. Je crois que ma tante ne s'en est jamais remise, et mes parents prétendent même que je ne suis certainement plus sur son testament. Mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je ressentais alors, c'était la joie de savoir que je partirais à Poudlard comme mon frère et ma sœur plus âgés. C'était la certitude que, quoi qu'il arrive, j'étais une sorcière et que sept ans de ma vie étaient fixés, sûrs et que j'aurais bien le temps, alors, de trouver ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Je pensais que tout allait s'arranger simplement parce que j'apprendrais quelques sortilèges et que Poudlard serait pour moi une révélation. C'est choquant à dire, mais j'ai presque été déçue par l'école. L'effet de surprise n'était même pas là pour rendre mon jour de rentrée un tant soit peu excitant, étant donné que je savais tout de l'école après les récits de mon frères et de ma sœur, qui étaient déjà respectivement en sixième et septième année, l'une à Serpentard, l'autre à Serdaigle. Tout ce que je ressentais en entrant dans le hall immense, c'était la crainte de décevoir mes parents, l'espoir de devenir préfète comme ma sœur ou capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch comme mon frère. Je n'aimais pas le Quidditch. Mais c'était un honneur. _

_Le Choixpeau n'a pas trouvé mieux que de me mettre à Serdaigle. Il a délibéré pendant ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité. Je n'étais pas assez déterminée pour appartenir aux Gryffondor, pas assez loyale pour entrer à Poufsouffle, pas assez ambitieuse pour être à Serpentard. Bref, par défaut, il a choisi la maison Serdaigle, où je fus envoyée. Les Ser daigle avaient un détachement qui me plut tout de suite. Ici, on réfléchissait avant de parler ou d'agir, on se méfiait avant de faire confiance et on étudiait quoi qu'il arrive. J'aimais étudier la magie. Mais cela ne m'aidait pas. Je voyais les années défiler, j'apprenais beaucoup, mais rien qui me donnait l'envie de m'y raccrocher suffisamment longtemps pour en faire une carrière. Le cours de métamorphose était intéressants, mais pour faire quoi ? Prof ? Les sortilèges étaient amusants, et je n'avais aucune difficulté, mais ça ne me tentait pas. Les potions ? Quand je voyais les potionnistes, il y avait de quoi me rebuter. Si c'était pour finir mes jours dans un cachot, merci bien. _

_Bref. Rien de tout ce que je voyais ne me faisait envie. _

_Dans mon dortoir, j'avais des connaissances. Mais elles étaient si ennuyeuses. J'avais l'impression d'entendre un enregistrement mille fois répété. Si je devais rester en contact avec elles par la suite, ce serait peut-être pour échanger des cartes de vœux au Nouvel An et à Noël, pour recevoir les faire-part de mariage et de naissance. Une question de politesse. Mais je ne comptais certainement pas établir de relation plus durable avec elles. Jemima, Mary, Victoria et Emily n'y étaient pour rien, après tout, toutes les filles me semblaient pareilles. _

_J'avais essayé le Quidditch, mais l'excitation qui semblait posséder les joueurs ne m'atteignait pas du tout, et je finissais souvent par me prendre quelques Cognards dans les côtes parce que je ne faisais pas assez attention au jeu quand quelqu'un avait le malheur de me proposer de jouer avec lui._

_En somme, ma vie était ennuyeuse à mourir. Aucun imprévu, rien qui ne me donnait l'envie de me battre ou de tout donner. Pas de difficulté particulière à surmonter. Une routine mille fois répétée. Les cours, la bibliothèque, le parc, le lac, le dortoir. Regarder par la fenêtre. S'éclipser la nuit pour aller voir le lac quand il fait sombre. Revenir, se faire attraper par Rusard parfois, d'autres fois non. Regarder les nuages au lieu de trier les Veracrasses quand je me prenais une retenue à cause de la violation du couvre-feu. Faire des potions, aider Jemima en métamorphose, dessiner en histoire de la magie. Regarder Flitwick avec l'air vide, quand il expliquait un sortilège que je maîtrisais depuis longtemps déjà. Observer les groupes d'amies, les petits copains et petites copines, les jalouser, se demander comment ils faisaient pour être si heureux et insouciants alors que tout me semblait vide d'intérêt. Se regarder dans le miroir parfois, pour voir si je changeais. Me ronger les ongles, même si ma mère me hurlait que j'allais attraper une infection et que je l'aurais bien méritée. Et parfois, faire des choses stupides. Comme cette fois-ci, où j'étais, encore une fois, sortie la nuit. Ce n'est pas que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, mais la nuit m'attire. Elle me ressemble plus que le jour. Elle me donne envie de sortir et de découvrir ce que je vois déjà tous les jours, mais autrement. De manière mille fois plus intéressante. _

_Cette fois-ci, j'étais sortie faire un tour du côté de la tour d'astronomie. J'adorais le paysage qu'on avait de là, on pouvait voir les lumières de Pré-au-lard, le lac et la forêt. Et puis j'ai eu envie de me balancer au bord de la balustrade. Jusqu'où est-ce que je pouvais me pencher ? J'ai passé la tête au-dessus. Puis les épaules, la poitrine, la taille. La moitié de mon corps se trouvait au-dessus du vide. C'était un sentiment grisant, de sentir que je pouvais tomber à tout moment. Malheureusement, au moment même où je me faisais cette réflexion, je commençai à glisser. Et à réaliser que ma baguette n'était pas dans ma poche, mais dans mon dortoir. Quelle idée stupide, de partir sans sa baguette. J'étais complètement désemparée. Réaliser qu'il est possible de glisser si on s'aventure plus loin et réaliser que ça y est, qu'on est vraiment trop loin, et qu'on risque de mourir, sont deux choses très différentes. Et à ce moment, eh bien je glissais. Un élan d'adrénaline soudain, un coup de hanches qui me permit de rouler à l'abri du vide, de retourner là où j'étais en sécurité. Je restai allongée là quelques instants. Une sensation d'urgence que j'avais eue il y a quelques secondes avait occulté la peur qui m'avait paralysée auparavant. Je sentais encore mon cœur battre, à une vitesse qu'il n'avait très certainement jamais atteinte. M'étais-je mise en danger ? Oui, bien sûr. La probabilité que je tombe en contrebas avait-elle été importante ? Sans aucun doute. Mais tout cela n'était que des détails, car c'était la première fois de ma vie que je ressentais réellement quelque chose. Et je me sentais bien, prête à exploser de joie, à courir partout et danser dans les couloirs. Pleine d'énergie et d'envie de vivre. Je sentais la sensation s'estomper, et je luttai pour la retenir, car jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion d'entendre battre mon cœur dans mes tempes de cette manière. Mais non, quelques secondes plus tard, tout était revenu à la normale. _

_Une chose était sûre à présent. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour faire revenir ce sentiment. Parce que, eh bien, quand on ne peut pas faire de plans pour être heureuse, on fait en sorte de connaître des moments de béatitude dès qu'on le peut. On vit au jour le jour. Et on est prêt à mourir pour ressentir pleinement la vie. _

_**EDIT : HEY, il est en italique, maintenant ! … Pourquoi ? Les prologues c'est en italique, c'est tout ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! .**_

_**No worries, j'arrête là l'A/N long et inutile ! (C'est une manie… O.O)**_

_**TPH**_


	2. Le fils Black

_**Quoi ? Cette histoire n'est pas morte ? Eh non, je compte pas l'abandonner de sitôt )**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Beaucoup de boulot, deux mois qui n'ont pas été faciles, manque d'inspiration, j'ai cherché un bêta mais ceux que j'ai contactés ne m'ont jamais répondu… Bref, vous voyez le topo.**_

_**Vos reviews étaient absolument géniales, je vous adore ! 8 reviews pour un prologue assez moyen, j'en croyais pas mes yeux, alors merci ! :D Vous avez droit à un cookie : ( :: )**_

_**Bon, je ne pourrai pas vous assurer le rythme de publication, parce que j'écris sur un coup de tête et j'ai aucune idée d'où mon histoire va me mener, mais je vais essayer de faire plus rapide ! **_

_**Si vous êtes bêta et motivé pour m'aider ou si vous connaissez un bon bêta qui pourrait me correspondre, contactez-moi ! Ce serait génial **___

_**C'est un POV Regulus cette fois **___

_**Certaines personnes m'ont demandé le nom de la fille du prologue… Vous finirez par le savoir, mais elle n'apparaît pas pour le moment, donc mystère :P En plus, je savais même pas quel nom lui donner quand j'ai écrit le prologue ^^' (EDIT : Bon, maintenant il apparaît dans le résumé, donc…. ^^)**_

_**Enjoy ! :D**_

On a toujours cherché à m'apprendre la méfiance. Ne fais confiance à personne et sache déceler l'apparence de la réalité. Ayant été élevé dans la noble maison des Black, je m'y suis vite habitué. Je vois bien quand ma mère est différente quand d'autres gens sont là, je sais qu'elle tente de contrôler le moindre de ses mouvements et la moindre de ses paroles. Pas une fois depuis de nombreuses années je ne lui ai fait confiance. Je n'ai jamais pu me reposer sur elle. On n'est pas élevé comme ça chez les Black.

A Poudlard, la dissimulation est différente, mais tout aussi présente. C'est encore à Gryffondor et à Poufsouffle que les élèves semblent être le plus eux-mêmes. Chez les Serdaigle, beaucoup de personnes se méfient des autres, ils ne se dévoilent pas car ils ont peur qu'on les blesse, j'imagine. A Serpentard, c'est carrément le festival des faux-semblants. Je n'ai pas croisé un seul élève qui m'ait vraiment paru honnête. Et cela même pour mes prétendus « amis les plus proches ». Avery et Mulciber, par exemple. M'apprécient-ils vraiment ou prétendent-ils être mes amis à cause de ma famille ? Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Leur demander de but en blanc est complètement impensable. C'est incroyablement frustrant de ne jamais pouvoir s'écarter de ce qui paraît.

Du matin jusqu'au soir, l'école est le théâtre de centaines d'histoires secondaires, et les élèves sont des acteurs qui ont mille fois répété les gestes, leurs rires et leurs paroles. Poudlard n'est jamais silencieux, sauf la nuit. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je reste éveillé tous les soirs. C'est en fait le seul moment où je peux être Regulus au lieu de chercher à être « le fils Black ». Quand personne n'est là pour me juger et me surveiller, je peux échapper à ce que tous attendent de moi, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Les cachots m'étouffent. Le jour, une fenêtre artificielle au plafond imite la lumière du soleil, mais la nuit, il n'y a ni étoiles, ni paysage à contempler. C'est pourquoi la tentation de sortir quand chacun dort est si forte. J'ai besoin de sortir des cachots, et à chaque fois, j'ai la sensation de m'évader de prison. Je passe mon temps enfermé pendant toute la journée. Evidemment, la nuit est le seul moment où il est (en principe) interdit de sortir. Quelle blague. Comme si ça allait m'arrêter, les règlements stupides de l'école.

Je vais souvent à la tour d'astronomie. Elle est supposée être interdite aux élèves en dehors des heures de cours, mais elle est rarement surveillée, alors s'y introduire est un jeu d'enfant. Je crois bien que Rusard a le vertige.

Bref, à force de déambuler dans Poudlard, j'ai rencontré des gens. Des vrais amis, pour le coup. Je les ai rencontrés complètement par hasard, en fait. Ça s'est passé en quatrième année. Je n'avais pas encore bien l'expérience du vagabondage je m'étais fait courser par Rusard dans les couloirs. Ce type perd trente ans dès qu'il s'agit de donner des retenues. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant plusieurs minutes, pantelant, j'avais ouvert une porte au hasard, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de venir me chercher ici. Alors que je croyais être à l'abri, la porte s'était ouverte. Je me préparais déjà au discours du concierge… Délit de fuite, crime d'évasion, et j'en passe. Ce ne fut pas Rusard qui était entré, cependant, mais deux filles hilares qui stoppèrent net en me voyant.

« Ben alors… Je savais pas que d'autres élèves connaissaient la Salle sur Demande ! »

Cela m'avait laissé complètement confus.

« Je suis désolé, mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Les deux filles s'étaient regardées, avec l'air ravi.

« J'adore enseigner aux débutants », m'avait dit l'autre pour rire. « Là où tu es, c'est ça la Salle sur Demande. T'avais jamais remarqué cette porte, si ? Elle n'apparaît que quand t'en as vraiment besoin.

-Il suffit de passer devant trois fois en pensant très fort à ce que tu veux. Mais elle ne viendra pas si tu l'appelles pour une raison insuffisante. »

J'ai été étonné que ces filles me parlent comme ça, naturellement, sans chercher à savoir qui j'étais ou à quelle maison j'appartenais.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Regulus Blaack.

-T'es en quelle année ?

-Quatrième.

-C'est comme Judy, non ? Judith Bertram, c'est une de nos amies, elle est en quatrième année à Poufsouffle, tu dois la connaître de vue. Moi c'est Emma, je suis en cinquième année, à Serdaigle, comme Mary-Ann ». Elle avait dit ça très vite, sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois. Mary-Ann avait grimacé.

« En fait… Juste Ann, c'est bien. Et toi, t'es dans quelle maison ? »

Sur le moment, ça m'avait étonné qu'elles n'aient jamais entendu parler de moi mais au final, ça me faisait plutôt plaisir.

« A Serpentard ».

Elles s'étaient regardées, enthousiastes.

« Mais c'est génial, ça ! On connaît aucun Serpentard. Ils sont super fermés, c'est dommage. J'espère que t'es plus cool, Regulus. En première année, on voulait leur parler, mais on s'est fait jeter parce qu'ils avaient jamais entendu parler de nos familles. » Avait dit Emma.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner, elle avait dit ça en riant, comme si elle trouvait ridicule qu'on puisse attacher de l'importance à un nom de famille, et je crois que c'est ce comportement qui m'avait fait sentir que je pourrais peut-être enfin me faire des amies.

C'est alors qu'Ann m'avait dit :

« Regulus, c'est pas qu'on veut t'éviter, mais avant de se faire poursuivre par Rusard, on était censées retrouver des amis, alors on va devoir y aller. Tu veux venir ? »

Je les avais suivies dans un dédale de couloirs qu'elles semblaient connaître sur le bout des doigts, puis elles s'étaient arrêtées net devant un mur qui semblait parfaitement normal.

« Regarde ! C'est notre QG. L'avoir trouvé, c'est notre plus grande fierté ».

Sur ces mots, Emma s'était simplement appuyée sur le mur, avant de disparaître, de la même manière que la barrière de la voie 9 3/4. Ann m'avait fait signe de l'imiter, et je m'étais retrouvé devant une grande salle qui ressemblait vaguement à ma salle commune, mais en beaucoup plus chaleureuse et sans la prédominance des couleurs de ma maison. Au centre, sur des fauteuils et par terre, se trouvaient ceux qui allaient devenir certains de mes meilleurs amis. Ann était arrivée peu après, et avait commencé à me présenter tout le monde dans l'ordre où ils étaient assis.

« Alors, voilà Judith Bertram dont on t'a parlé, quatrième année, Poufsouffle. Puis celui sur le canapé, c'est William Dubois, cinquième année à Gryffondor, et enfin Charlie Bennet, idem. »

Je m'étais renfrogné en voyant qu'il y avait des Gryffondor. J'avais simplement pensé qu'ils seraient comme les autres et qu'ils se méfieraient de moi par principe, parce que je suis un Serpentard et parce que je suis un Black. Mais Will m'avait tout de suite souri, et dit :

« Vous nous avez ramené Regulus Black, les filles ? Comment vous l'avez ramassé ?

-Il se faisait poursuivre par Rusard, le pauvre. On s'est croisés par hasard dans la Salle sur Demande. Il semblerait qu'on cherchait tous les trois un endroit où Rusard ne pourrait pas nous trouver, et la Salle nous a envoyés au même endroit.

-Et tu l'as embrouillé avec ton blabla pour qu'il te suive, Emma, j'imagine ? Avait ri William.

-Tais-toi, Will. Ne sois pas un idiot pour une fois, sinon il va s'enfuir en courant.

-T'as l'air d'un cochon sur le point de se faire saigner. Détends-toi, Reg, on va pas te bouffer. Je sais qu'en tant que Gryffondor, je suis supposé défendre ma maison contre les vils Serpentard, mais Charlie et moi, on croit pas à ces conneries. On peut pas leur reprocher d'avoir des préjugés envers les nés-moldus si on en a envers eux. Judy pense la même chose, pas vrai, Ju ? On va pas juger un Serpentard pour la manière dont sa maison ou sa famille veut qu'il agisse. »

C'était rafraîchissant d'entendre ça. Pour une fois, pas de non-dits, pas de méfiance, pas de préjugés, juste une rencontre entre personnes, et pas une rencontre entre noms de famille. J'avais su tout de suite que ces gens risquaient de me devenir beaucoup plus précieux qu'Avery, Mulciber et leur clique.

Ces gens, je ne leur aurais jamais parlé si j'avais dû coller aux standards de ma maison. On les ignore ou quand on en parle, c'est pour les désigner comme des losers. Emma parle et rit beaucoup, et on la prend souvent pour une cruche. Ann est plus réservée et moins souriante, et elle a l'air d'une fille de bonne famille hautaine aux yeux de tous. Will fait tellement gay qu'il est la cible d'une bonne partie des Serpentard, qui sont ravis de s'en prendre à lui. Judy passe totalement inaperçue alors que c'est une fille géniale. Et Charlie est pris pour un imbécile parce qu'il est trop timide pour participer en classe et parce qu'il n'ose jamais répondre aux Serpentard qui l'emmerdent.

Ça m'a pris quelques mois pour bien les connaître, et je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il leur est arrivé des merdes pas possibles, à eux aussi. Mais on est là les uns pour les autres. Quand je passe une journée merdique, quand la pression des Mangemorts ou de ma famille se fait sentir, je sais que j'ai toujours ces cinq-là pour me soutenir, et que je peux enfin me reposer sur quelqu'un. On est la clique des jouets défectueux, en quelque sorte. Et on a beau s'ignorer quand on se croise dans les couloirs ou dans la Grande Salle, je sais que je peux leur faire confiance comme ils m'ont fait confiance en m'accueillant, quand ils ont vu que j'étais paumé et que j'avais besoin d'amis. Et ça, c'est inestimable quand on est le fils Black.

**Les jouets défectueux, c'est directement emprunté à The perks of being a wallflower, qui est définitivement placé très très haut dans mes livres et films préférés, d'ailleurs si vous l'avez lu / vu vous y verrez des références ) Le livre et le film sont incroyables, et je vous conseille les deux très vivement ! **

**Merci d'avoir suivi ce chapitre un peu décousu… N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, surtout ! :D**

**TPH**


	3. On me l'a dit plus d'une fois

_**Héhé, je suis assez fière de moi, j'ai réduit le délai de moitié cette fois-ci ) Merci pour la review que j'ai reçue, et pour les favs/follows ! Ils me vont droit au cœur (snif). Une dizaine de reviews pour ce chapitre ? Ce serait par-fait. Donc à vos claviers, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire tout ce que vous avez pensé ! :D Encore une fois, pas de bêta pour ce chapitre, donc pardon d'avance pour les éventuelles erreurs, je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous me les faites remarquer )**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__** (parce que je l'avais oublié… ^^') : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. God save the Queen. Et je ne parle pas d'Elisabeth II. Tout le monde m'a compris. **_

_**Dédicace**__** à Safe in the Sky pour ce chapitre. Je t'adore ! Mais écris, PUBLIE ! Je te ferai de la pub, je suis certaine que ça vaut le coup. J'exige de voir le nom de Pen Beckett sur Fanfiction! :D 3 (et ce n'est PAS du harcèlement ! ))**_

_**PS**__** : j'ai légèrement édité les chapitres précédents, rien de majeur, juste quelques fautes ou formulations ici et là, si vous les avez déjà lus pas besoin de le refaire, vous n'y apprendrez rien de nouveau !**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_Chapitre 2 : On m'a dit plus d'une fois que j'étais bizarre_

Il y a des jours où je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est retourner me coucher. Ce jour-là, j'aurais aussi bien pu le faire. Parce qu'en ce début d'octobre, l'univers semblait vouloir se venger de moi.

Ça avait commencé dès le matin. Je me levais généralement trois bons quarts d'heure après mes camarades de dortoir. Trois quarts d'heures qu'elles passaient à se maquiller, se coiffer, bref : aucun intérêt. S'habiller prenait cinq minutes, se coiffer, à peu près trente secondes, d'après moi. Et je ne me maquillais que pour les mariages ou ce genre de trucs, quand ma mère, exaspérée par mon manque de coopération, avait envie de me voir aussi apprêtée que mes cousines. C'est ça, les mariages, dans la famille. Une vitrine de filles. Dommage que je n'en aie rien à cirer.

Ce matin-là, Emily, prise d'une inspiration soudaine, m'avait réveillée une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude. J'étais encore complètement dans le flou, et je l'entendais piailler à mes oreilles comme quoi « de si beaux cheveux, il faut s'en occuper un peu, t'as vraiment de la chance que je sois là, Sam ! ». Beaux cheveux ? Quelle blague. Ils étaient d'une sorte de blond sans aucun intérêt, et d'à peu près la même texture qu'un ballot de foin. Emily, dans sa quête du cheveu parfait, avait commencé à me sortir toute sorte de produits qui n'avaient aucun sens, et pas moyen de la convaincre que j'avais surtout envie de profiter de ma demi-heure de sommeil volée. Je m'étais donc pris un quart d'heure de brosses, de sprays, et de trucs improbables dont je n'avais pas pris la peine de m'enquérir du nom, avant qu'Emily se rende compte qu'il aurait fallu une tondeuse pour que mes cheveux aient l'heur de faire ce qu'on voulait d'eux. Elle avait donc laissé tomber avec un grand sourire du genre « pas grave, on recommencera demain » et j'avais dû me retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

Je commençais donc la journée de mauvaise humeur, plongée dès le réveil dans le monde des filles, moi qui n'avais absolument rien demandé. J'avais pris mon petit-déjeuner dans les cuisines (dont ma sœur la préfète, après maintes supplications, m'avait révélé l'emplacement), comme je le faisais dès que je n'avais pas envie de voir des _gens_. Ma sœur, justement, m'avait reproché des tonnes de fois d'avoir un problème de socialisation, mais ce n'était quand même pas ma faute si tout le monde était insupportable. L'épisode des cheveux m'avait déjà agacée, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Les classes ne s'étaient pas mieux passées. En botanique, je m'étais fait mordre par une sorte de… _truc…_ et j'avais dû boiter jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour y rester tout l'après-midi. Résultat, j'avais manqué le déjeuner ET le cours de potions, qui portait justement sur les antidotes, leçon que je devrais évidemment rattraper, alors qu'en lisant le livre, je n'avais déjà rien compris à cette fichue règle comme quoi « l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants ». En gros, il fallait ajouter un truc de plus que les antidotes des composants du poison… Mais quoi ?... Mystère.

Dès ma sortie de l'infirmerie, affamée, je m'étais dirigée vers la Grande Salle, mais je m'étais fait bousculer par quelqu'un dans les escaliers, et le contenu de mon sac s'était répandu dans le hall, mon flacon d'encre brisé avait gâché un tas de parchemins, et j'étais nulle en sortilèges ménagers, ce qui voulait probablement dire que je devrais les jeter. Je me penchais pour ramasser mes livres, quand le garçon qui m'avait poussée, Avery, m'avait crié :

« Vas-y, traîne-toi par terre en plus de ça, et ta baguette, t'en as bien une, non ? T'as pas appris à t'en servir ? Encore une Sang-de-Bourbe, à tous les coups ! ».

Et tous ses amis de rire bêtement… J'avais rougi, car le pire, c'est qu'il avait plus ou moins raison. J'avais été éduquée par une mère née-moldue, et je n'avais pas encore les réflexes qu'avaient les gosses issus des familles sorcières, alors évidemment, ça laissait penser que j'étais née de parents moldus, moi aussi. Et s'il avait pu s'arrêter là, m'ignorer et passer devant moi sans m'accorder un regard, comme ils le faisaient tous, mais non, il a fallu qu'il s'intéresse à ma famille !

« De toute façon, c'est quoi ton nom ? Allez, réponds ! »

Pas le choix. Je m'étais relevée en essayant de ne pas avoir l'aire de m'écraser devant lui, mais je bégayais.

« C'est Goldstein.

-Sang-mêlés. Ça va. Un peu misérables, mais j'imagine qu'on ne pouvait pas en attendre vraiment mieux de toi. »

Et avec un dernier sourire narquois, ses acolytes et lui étaient partis. Au dernier moment, Black s'était retourné et m'avait adressé une sorte de regard… D'excuse, j'imagine. C'est ce à quoi ça ressemblait, en tout cas. Ou alors il se moquait juste de moi.

Tremblante, je m'étais affaissée contre le mur. Je détestais me faire remarquer, et là, j'avais particulièrement réussi mon coup. Non seulement une bande de Serpentard avait décidé de se défouler sur moi, mais en plus, tous ces garçons étaient connus pour être de futurs Mangemorts en puissance. Je n'étais pas bête, je savais bien qu'une guerre se préparait, mais moi, je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec ces gens. Je ne savais pas si je voulais vraiment m'allier à ceux qui se battaient contre Voldemort, non plus. En fait, j'avais trop peur pour m'imaginer vraiment au cœur de l'action. Je me voyais plutôt passer mes études tranquille, partir à l'étranger, vraiment c'était la seule chose dont j'étais certaine : quoi qu'il arrive, je ne resterais pas en Angleterre. A l'étranger, je découvrirais des choses différentes, peut-être même une passion ! Quelque chose d'autre que la routine sans fin que j'avais toujours connu dans mon pays natal, en tout cas. La dernière chose que j'avais besoin de devenir, c'était le passe-temps des Serpentard. Heureusement que ma sœur y avait été, parce que sinon, ils se seraient sûrement plus attardés sur moi.

Résultat, je n'avais pas envie de me montrer au dîner, non plus. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient assisté à la scène, et moins ils me verraient, plus vite ils m'oublieraient. Dans ma hâte pour retourner au dortoir, sans faire attention où je marchais, j'avais buté dans quelqu'un d'autre. Marmonnant une excuse, j'espérais pouvoir m'en tirer sans heurt, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe quand l'univers veut vous énerver. Parce qu'évidemment, la personne que j'avais bousculé était Peter Pettigrew, et ses amis n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier. Potter m'avait retenue par le bras, et l'air peu avenant, s'était adressé à moi :

« Dis donc, c'est pas la peine de pousser Peter comme ça. Pour qui tu te prends, hein ? C'est pas à Sirius que t'aurais fait la même chose. D'ailleurs, t'es pas à Serpentard, toi ? »

Bordel.

« Non, à Serdaigle, et je me suis excusée, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.

-Eh, calme ! Pas la peine de réagir comme ça. »

Bordel de merde. Il ne fallait pas m'énerver, ce soir-là.

« Déjà Potter, je lui ai rien fait à ton pote! Ton petit numéro trompe personne, sans ton gang pour assurer tes arrières tu t'écraserais, alors arrête de jouer les justiciers et lâche-moi, merde ! »

J'avais hurlé la fin de ma phrase, et m'étais enfuie en courant. Je savais que c'était puéril, et Potter ne m'aurait pas tant énervée que ça en temps normal, mais je n'en pouvais plus de son petit air supérieur et j'en avais par-dessus la tête de me retrouver dans des altercations sans intérêt. Je détestais être en conflit, et ça ne m'arrivait pas souvent parce je ne prenais jamais la parole en compagnie de gens que je ne connaissais pas, mais me faire attaquer sans raison m'énervait plus que tout. La faim n'arrangeait rien.

En fait, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui me remonterait le moral.

J'avais prévu mon coup depuis presque une semaine. A l'origine, je comptais attendre un peu avant de mettre ça en œuvre, mais j'avais tellement envie de me vider l'esprit…

L'événement de la semaine dernière… J'étais bien consciente que ça ne paraissait rien, mais il ne me sortait pas de la tête. A peine retournée au dortoir après qu'il ait eu lieu, une seule question me hantait : qu'est-ce qui me ferait le même effet ? L'illusion de la chute m'avait mis dans un état d'euphorie incroyable. J'étais persuadée que je ne pourrais pas trouver mieux que la chute elle-même.

Je n'étais pas suicidaire, loin de là. Je n'avais aucune envie de mourir. Ce que je voulais était simple : vivre autant que je le pouvais. Et si me mettre en danger était nécessaire pour ressentir ce genre de chose ? Eh bien, qu'à cela ne tienne, je comptais bien le faire. Mais pas sans un minimum de précautions.

Après réflexion, j'avais réalisé que la tour devait être protégée pour éviter aux élèves d'en tomber. Ou de s'en jeter. J'avais eu confirmation de cette théorie après des recherches simples sur le château à la bibliothèque. Une protection avait été mise en place après qu'une fille ait sauté de la tour en 1890. Un peu tard à mon avis. Des générations d'élèves auraient pu tomber en neuf cents ans. D'un autre côté, la sécurité ne semblait pas être leur priorité quand ils avaient pensé Poudlard. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont les gamins se faisaient tuer dans le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui avait lieu tous les dix ans avant que le Ministère ait l'idée de le faire interdire à cause des décès. Brillante réflexion. Ils étaient un peu longs à la détente. Donc bref, apparemment, il y avait comme un mur invisible qui entourait le bâtiment à cet endroit, empêchant tout corps vivant de le traverser. Mais je savais qu'il était possible de l'éviter.

J'avais attendu la nuit noire, comme je le faisais d'habitude. Il était une heure du matin quand j'avais enfin pu sortir de mon lit, toute habillée. Le trajet jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch s'était fait sans encombre, et voler un balai dans la réserve de l'école ne s'était pas montré très compliqué non plus. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais de nouveau dans la tour d'astronomie, un Comète 120 à la main et le vent qui faisait battre mes cheveux autour de mon visage. Il m'avait suffi de grimper sur le toit de la tour avec le balai, en me collant au mur pour être certaine que la protection mise en place ne me ramène pas en arrière. Ça marchait. Je me tenais enfin au sommet de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, mes mains transies par le froid mais tenant fermement ma baguettes, mon cœur battant déjà la chamade à cause de la hauteur, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le balai qui vibrait comme un fou parce qu'il ne pouvait pas monter si haut, en théorie. L'école n'avait apparemment pas le budget pour offrir à ses élèves des engins pas trop anciens, un Nimbus de base ou au moins le dernier Brossdur.

Evidemment, j'aurais pu choisir un autre endroit, monter aussi haut que le balai me le permettrait, et sauter. Mais il y avait quelque chose de symbolique à propos de cette tour, et j'avais envie que cette expérience s'y passe également. A cet instant, je pensais à la fille qui était morte ici. Son nom n'était pas mentionné dans le livre que j'avais trouvé. Bizarrement, elle me venait souvent à l'esprit depuis que je connaissais cette histoire. Quelles qu'aient été ses raisons de se jeter du haut de la tour, j'avais l'impression de lui devoir une vie vécue au maximum de mes capacités.

Je sais, on m'a dit plus d'une fois que j'étais une fille sacrément bizarre.

Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que ça marcherait. Tenant ma baguette si fort que mes jointures blanchissaient, j'avais plongé.

Entre deux cents et deux cent cinquante mètres, c'était la hauteur de la tour. Mais la chute ne m'avait paru que quelques secondes hébétées. Les rafales me fouettaient le corps, mon esprit était vide, une seule pensée me venait : _Appelle le balai, idiote !_

Accio. _Accio !_ Il ne venait pas venir. Connerie de Comète. Connerie de chute. A ce moment, j'étais persuadée que j'allais mourir. Je n'avais pas bien compris quand le balai était enfin arrivé à moi, et quand je m'étais envolée, à l'abri du sol menaçant qui ne demandait qu'à me tuer, il ne restait qu'une dizaine de mètres entre lui et moi. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Si la dernière fois j'avais eu peur, cette fois-ci ça allait plus loin. Mais il y avait plus grave que ça.

Je voulais recommencer. J'avais frôlé la crise cardiaque, je m'étais presque écrasée par terre, mais de grands éclats de rire me secouaient, et à bien y réfléchir, je n'avais jamais rien connu de meilleur que l'adrénaline pure que m'avait procuré le risque immédiat que je venais de vivre. Ce n'est qu'après coup je que m'étais demandée où ça s'arrêterait, jusqu'où je serais capable d'aller, combien de temps il me restait à vivre avant d'être victime de mes sensations stupides. Sur le moment, rien de tout ça ne m'atteignait. Je voulais recommencer. Et ça, c'était vraiment _bête_. Alors _pourquoi_ est-ce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher ?

Mais, une fois encore, sur l'instant, rien de tout ceci n'avait d'importance. N'en avaient que mes battements de cœur, plus rapides que je ne les avais jamais connus. Et la voix qui hurlait derrière moi.

« Putain, Goldstein. T'es tarée, tu sais ça ? »

_**Mais qui est-ce ? Suspense…**_

_**Bon, OK. Vous le savez tous. C'est pas le pire cliffhanger de l'histoire. **_

_**La rencontre est-elle donc pour le prochain chapitre ? Oui, sauf si l'auteur sadique décide de mettre un chapitre de flash-backs inutiles… Mouhaha, I'm evil. **_

…_**. Vous inquiétez pas ! Je le ferai pas )**_

_**Reviews, reviews ! Je veux savoir les plus sombres de vos pensées sur mon histoire ! (Et sur le reste aussi hein, si ça vous soulage, qui suis-je pour vous en empêcher ?...)**_

_**PS : la théorie de la protection de la tour, je la trouve crédible… Dumbledore n'était plus vivant quand il est tombé… *Pleurs* T_T**_

_**TPH**_

_**(MZV… Tu reconnais ta marque, pour la signature ? ) Bah ouais, tu m'inspires ! Allez, je n'attends plus que toi et tes commentaires avertis et objectifs ! Comme les miens ! :D)**_


End file.
